


Good Little Girl

by Lexsssu



Series: I Think I Wanna Marry You [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: ┌─────━┿──┿━─────┐𝐺𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙𝐴𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎 𝑓𝑖𝑔𝘩𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑚𝑒𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝐼'𝑚 𝑏𝑎𝑑𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑛𝑖𝑔𝘩𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑚𝑒𝑊𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑚𝑦 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑?𝑌𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙└─────━┿──┿━─────┘
Relationships: Marshall Lee/Reader
Series: I Think I Wanna Marry You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400194
Kudos: 7





	Good Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a fic for Marshall since he was my biggest crush in Adventure Time back in the day. But at least it's better late than never (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

“Mishael Linus Abadeer, get your sorry butt down here already before your dinner gets cold!”

“Jeez, I’m coming down already, Ma”

“If you don’t hurry up I’ll eat your portion of fresh strawberries, kid~”

“Dad, don’t be so unfair when you already have your own portion!”

“Not my fault if you’re a slowpoke”

A handsome dark-haired youth flew into the humble dining room hurriedly, seating himself at his designated chair and clutching the small bowl of strawberries to his chest as if they were a priceless treasure. His skin had a grayish hue to them, pointed ears peaked from his ebony tufts of luscious hair while a pair of sharp fangs poked from his lips. The scowl he wore didn’t make him look menacing, but rather even more attractive than he already was in the first place.

“Now, now, now. Stop teasing our son already, Marsh. You know how he gets when it comes to his strawberries and besides, aren’t you already too old to be competing with him over food?” You stifled a laugh as you raised an eyebrow at your husband who merely grinned, shrugging in response.

“It’s survival of the fittest, babe. If our own kid doesn’t understand that then he doesn’t deserve the plump and juicy fresh strawberries you’ve painstakingly grown, picked, and washed straight from our garden”

The vampire king wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer, landing a quick kiss to your hair as your preteen son gagged at the public display of affection. “No spawn of mine will grow up ungrateful to their beautiful, amazing, spectacular, wonderful mama~”

Dinner passed by without much fanfare aside from the playful teasing your family generally engaged one another with. Though mainly it was just Marshall being the big bully that he was, something Mishael had already grown used to ever since he was young.

While you washed the dishes, you spotted your son fumbling with his phone as he floated back up to his room. A bright smile lit up his face as a tinge of red gave his cheeks some much needed color and contrast from the grayish hue he’d inherited from his father.

“Lemme guess, he’s probably hung up on Fiona & Evan’s kid...Evie, right?”

Years of being with Marshall had trained you to anticipate his sudden appearance at all possible times that you didn’t even flinch anymore when you hear his voice and feel the warmth of his breath on the back of your neck.

“Mhmm, he’s got it quite bad from the looks of it. Kinda reminds me of another lovesick vampire I knew back in the day…” The corners of your lips quirked upwards in a smile as memories of a time not so long ago flashed in your mind like a cinematic movie.

“Whaddya mean you ‘knew’ back in the day? I’m still very much YOUR lovesick vampire until the universe itself collapses and time ceases to exist, thank you very much”

Placing the last plate upon the dish rack, you wipe your hands dry on the dry dish cloth before gingerly taking the raven-haired male’s face into your hands and pecking his nose. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way, my bad little boy~”

A tender looked slithered its way onto the hybrid’s face, snaking his arms around you until your front was pressed flush against his own. You both floated a few feet off the ground, arms around your waist and your own around his neck as you stared into each other’s eyes.

Marshall Lee had his fair share of relationships over the course of his immortal life, but none had ever enamored him the way you do. None had ever made him want to come home so desperately, even if you were the one who gave him all the freedom he wanted to go off on adventures while waiting patiently for him. His once cold, unbeating heart felt the warmest, the liveliest as long as he was with you.

“Forever’s a long time, ‘ya know? But I’ll be more than happy to let you feel why being MY good little girl is worth it~”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
